What We Become/Issue 21
Carley and Victoria walked into the infirmary. Karen was there, she was continuing to tend to Kevin who was still unconcscious. "Hey Karen, how's he doing? Please I need to know" Carley asked. Karen sighed before turning to the woman and her young daughter. Victoria had an expression of confusion mixed with sadness. Carley looked down right worried. How could you blame them. "I wish I could say that he is getting better but he isn't. I'm sorry, but if the trio isn't back soon then he could die" Karen replied. Carley couldn't reply. She knew there was no hope unless the trio made it back soon. She inwardly sighed and nodded to Karen before turning around to leave with Victoria. Before she left, she turned back to Karen. "Thanks for trying everything you could Karen, and I'm sorry for blaming you earlier. It's not you're fault" Karen simply nodded as the mother and daughter left the room. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam, Melanie, Kenneth and Morgan waited by the back of the hotel for the trio to arrive back. Adam started muttering to himself. It was a weird habit he had when he was nervous. "You okay?" Melanie said shifting her attention. "You're mumbling I can't quite hear.." she giggled. "Huh? Oh..." Adam blushed slightly embarrassed. "I run my mouth when I'm nervous, I just hope the others get back ok" Melanie took Adam's hand and squeezed it. Kenneth raised an eyebrow at Adam but Adam ignored it. Morgan had a mischievous smile and was about to say something before being interrupted. "Hey guys! Help us over the wall!" a voice yelled. There was no mistaking that voice. It was James. Adam, Kenneth and Morgan motioned the lifeguard chair to the wall. Adam hopped on to the wall and saw only James and Larry. Adam didn't say anything at first. He caught the two bags and tossed them to Morgan and Kenneth. He then helped James and Larry over the wall. When they we're inside, Morgan beat him to the question. "Where's David?" "He's dead" Larry replied before walking off. The group stood there, stunned for a moment. "What happened out there?" Kenneth asks James. "Well...I got trapped on top of a truck. Larry and David went to the pharmacy, I don't know what happened after. Larry just came back alone" James replied. "We will ask him later. Let's get the antibiotics to the infirmary now" ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam and the others rushed to the infirmary. Everyone else was there and they we're all gathered around Kevin's corpse. Samuel was the first to speak up. "He's dead..." Adam stared in shock at Kevin's corpse. He was dead. Dead. Again, the never ending cycle of death continues, this time claiming both Kevin and David's lives. Adam just dropped the antibiotics on the table and stared for a long time at Kevin's lifeless body. Carley ushered Victoria away, while crying for her dead husband. Everyone let the realization sink in. Kenneth held a crying Jack in his arms, Lilly cried on James shoulder. Melissa was the only one who didn't cry and didn't say a word. She simply left the infirmary. "David's dead to" Larry spoke up. "What?!" Alice and Morgan asked at the same time. James confirmed this. The group let the sorrow kick in. Everyone then left the infirmary. Frank and Morgan carried Kevin's body outside and buried it. They also worked on making a small grave stone for both him and David. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam walked back to his room, it had been a long day and all he wanted to do was rest. He started muttering to himself again. They had lost two people in less then 24 hours. Night time was closing in on them and he was ready to call it a night. He came across Melanie. "You okay lately Adam? You seemed stress lately" Melanie inquired. "Nothing...it's just all this bullshit with the dead walking around and stuff and the never ending cycle of death in our world. It's just kind of getting to me" "I understand. It does take it's tole on people" "If you ever want to talk, just let me know. I'll listen like you listened for me" "Thanks Melanie, I appreciate that" Melanie turned to go inside in her room. She stopped as she opened her door. "Want to come inside and have a drink? I snagged some alcohol from Lilly's party" "Sure" Adam followed her into her room. A few hours later, Adam came out drunk. He went to his room and fell into a deep sleep. All that was on his mind, was the zombie threat on their front doorstep. That was priority number one tomorrow to deal with. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ James and Lilly got ready for bed that night. "I'm so glad you're back. I was worried you weren't going to" Lilly said as she hugged him. James hugged her back. "I told you I'd come back, didn't I?". The moaning of zombies could be heard from outside. The sounds ruined the mood. James glanced outside at the zombie horde continuing to prowl around outside the gate. He was looking forward to tomorrow but he wasn't at the same time. He was looking forward to tomorrow because he was alive. But he wasn't looking forward to clearing the zombie horde tomorrow because even though a little over 5 months have passed, he still feared the dead. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Melanie sat on her balcony staring off at the stars. She wondered about the future and what life in this apocalypse would bring for her. She thought of Adam and she finally admitted after a few months with him that she liked him. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Tyler sat on a car close to the gate. He was keeping watch at night with a rifle. He stared out at the dead every once and a while. "Jesus fuck. I hope they go away. With a horde that big, I don't want to deal with them" Tyler muttered to himself. One thing was for sure. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Kenneth Marsh' *'Jack Marsh' *'James' *'Lilly' *'Tyler' *'Melissa' *'Kevin' *'Carley' *'Victoria' *'Melanie' *'Frank' *'Autumn' *'Samuel' *'Morgan' *'Harold' *'Alice' *'Karen' *'Larry' 'Deaths' *'Kevin' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #22.' Category:Issues